Just One Kiss
by VermillionShadow
Summary: The sexual tension is building and Rogue's not sure if she can take it, she loves Gambit more than anything but how can she be sure he feels the same way. Next chapter is up, its not great but needed, don't worry the next one will be worth the wait.
1. Keep up Cajun

Chapter 1 - Keep up Cajun

"Mind yourself swamp rat!" Rogue exclaimed as she playfully pushed Gambit to one side. Unfortunately her super strength got the better of her and Gambit sailed across the room before colliding with the wall of the danger room and hitting the floor.

"Maybe cheré should stop worrying about Gambit and start minding herself!" Gambit grinned as he casually tossed a card Rogue's way. She skillfully dodged allowing the card to recherché off the wall leaving Gambit only a few seconds to dodge it himself.

"Maybe we should lock you in a box, where you can't hurt yourself sugah!"

"If you come visit, maybe it's worth it, you know?" Gambit smiled flirtatiously, in a manner Rogue had come to expect from him over the years.

"Don't you think I've got better things to do with my time!?"

Without warning Gambit jumped Rogue and playfully pinned her to the cold floor before she could make any effort to protest. As the danger room doors slid open allowing Wolverine to enter, followed shortly by Jubilee, Rogue rolled over so that she now sat astride Gambit.

"Watch it you two, there are kids in the house!" Wolverine growled, a hint of jealousy betrayed in his eyes.

"I think its sweet." Jubilee remarked as Gambit skillfully flipped over, yet again pinning Rogue.

"You won't think it's so sweet when we've got twenty mini X's running around." Logan commented as Jubilee giggled, unthinkingly.

Rogue, however, failed to see the joke. She turned pale, throwing Gambit off her before storming out of the room, angrily. Gambit got up, preparing to follow but not before he had coldly remarked 'Salaud!'

Wolverine punched the wall, fuming, before storming off himself, leaving Jubilee alone to ask the question "What's a 'salawd.'"

Rogue rushed outside, heading for the school gates which the Professor usually locked at around 10pm. She looked at the clock, 10.30. She wrenched open the bars just enough to allow her slender shape to slip through. The thought of flying over them had never occurred to her.

Gambit vaulted over the high walls, following at what he deemed to be a safe distance. They walked silently for a manner of minutes before Rogue spun round, unable to contain her anger.

"Damn it, swap rat, will you get off my arse!" She shouted and Gambit stumbled back in surprise at her words.

"Believe me cheré, if Gambit were on your arse, you'd know."

"Just, can it Cajun!" Rogue bellowed but the edge had fallen from her voice.

"Rogue, ignore that imbécile. He don't know what real love is." Gambit swallowed his words so that they were almost lost but Rogue still caught them. She moved into him, lost in his scarlet eyes and for a moment she quite forgot herself.

She sighed, frustrated, that blissful moment had passed all too soon. "Keep up Cajun, this an't love." She turned to fly off but Gambit grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him with so much force that she struggled to keep her balance.

They leant to one another, their lips almost touching but still parted, as though an invisible barrier kept them so. He held her in his muscled arms, as they breathed into one another. His breathe caressed her lips, as she imaged his tongue would do but for now, this was as close as they could be. Gambit lifted a gloved finger and gently caressed Rogue's cheek, wiping away a single silver tear that had unknowingly fallen.

"Cheré," Gambit whispered as his hand remained, resting contentedly on her cheek, his other protectively placed on her shoulder.

"Yes, Remy." Rogue sighed, her own hands resting softly on his back.

"Next time we together, don't have the anchovies for dinner, no?" Gambit smirked teasingly.

Rogue wasted no time, slapping his hand from her face and pushing him to the ground she took off without a second glance.

"Au revoir, mon ange, until we meet again." Gambit called before adding to himself. "Don't worry, for you, Gambit would wait forever."


	2. Calm Down Chere

Chapter 2 - Calm down Cheré

Rogue strolled through the wreck room, wearing only a white tank top, a pair of black shorts and her green gloves which she seldom removed. She passed Wolverine who offered an apologetic smile as she collapsed onto the sofa. It was 8am, she had needed the whole night to cool off.

"Rogue, about last night…" Logan offered weakly, he loved Rogue as a daughter and he sure was old enough to be her father.

"Forget about it, sugah! You're fine, it's that damn Cajun I can't stand!" Rogue growled as she slammed a glass down with more force then she intended, shattering it into fragmented pieces.

Logan grimaced as he removed a shard from his arm but Rogue's mind was on other things as Gambit entered, grinning mischievously.

"Rogue I'm…" He began but he wasn't given the chance to make his apology.

"Shut it gumbo, she don't want to hear it!" Wolverine warned, as Rogue gave him a thankful smile, preparing to bolt.

"Last night was your God damn fault Baise!" Gambit snarled with more rage then he truly felt.

"_He's_ forgiven." Rogue remarked pointedly before breezing past Gambit, escaping to her bedroom.

Gambit followed her, but not before giving Wolverine a disdainful look. He was jealous in a sense, he could never have Rogue the way Wolverine did, she would never respect him enough. He found Rogue on her bed and moved to join her.

"That weren't no invitation." Rogue warned. Gambit sat anyway, gently touching Rogue's shoulder with his cleverly gloved hand.

"Rogue, it was just a joke."

"That's all this is to you, some joke!?"

"Calm down cheré," Gambit rose as she had done, gripping her bare arms passionately to keep her from running off, forcing her to face him.

"Cajun!" Rogue spat but there was no insult there and no real venom in her voice.

"River rat." Gambit murmured softly as he gently kissed her concealed hand.

Without thinking Rogue pressed her lips against his, seeing as nothing happened he received her gladly. Darting his tongue into her mouth, where she welcomed him with her own. His hand now rested on her bare midriff and she had her arms around his neck.

As the kiss deepened Gambit felt his strength begin to drain, however he continued to massage Rogue's tongue with his, moving his gentle hands up her belly slowly, seeking to caress her.

Rogue refused to continue, breaking from him as he fell to the floor panting. Rogue avoided making contact with anything for fear of what she may do.

"You certainly know how to take a guy's breathe away," Gambit laughed, rising shakily and still weak, Rogue timidly sought to support him.

"See what happens you idiot!?"

"But I'm one happy idiot." Gambit grinned senselessly before collapsing on the bed. Rogue looked down on him fondly; she reached out gently and touched his muscular chest.

"Idiot," she whispered before running down the hall, to seek Jean's help.


	3. Rest with me River Rat

Chapter 3 - Rest with me River Rat

Rogue sat anxiously by Gambit's bed in the medical bay. Jean had left her, knowing her concerns, but of course unable to fully comprehend her doubts and fears. Telepathy granted her an insight but not an answer, not even she could grasp the pain Rogue felt.

Gambit had been unconscious for a number of hours but everyone had assured Rogue that he would be fine. Although facing the question of how he had got to be in such a state was, as always, an awkward conversation.

Rogue looked at Gambit tenderly, what she wouldn't give to touch him, to feel him, to have his lips on her skin, to taste him…

A mere fantasy but one that had developed over the years and a thing that made every second with him all the more painful. He was just another thing she couldn't have and it killed her to do this to the man she loved.

Gambit's eyes flickered gently, Rogue withdrew her hand which had settled softly in his palm and watched, intensely waiting.

His eyes flicked open and his supple lips curled into a callous smile. He looked at Rogue and she rose nervously, unable to bare the scrutiny of such a passionate gaze, that they were unable to act on.

"That was some kiss cheré; we should do it again some time." He offered as the ice breaker.

"In your dreams," Rogue murmured half-heartedly.

"Oh, you don't wanna know what Gambit's been dreaming." He winked mischievously as he propped himself up.

"Damn straight!" She agreed, tiredly.

"How long have I been down? What's the time?" Gambit asked as though he had just been taking a midday nap, not just had the life near sucked from him.

"Couple of hours, its 11 now." Rogue sighed tumultuously.

"Almost time for dinner, fancy joining me?"

"You need to sleep, Jean said…"

Rogue was not allowed to finish her sentence. Gambit flung the covers aside, jumped up and gently coaxed Rogue's lips toward his own. Gently tilting her chin, his eyes begging her for access, but she denied it without a second glance, brushing him aside.

"This is your whole problem, all you want from me is something you can't have!" She fumed, before leaving the room.

The two spent the day apart, Rogue took comfort in Jean, who allowed her to help her in the lab. Gambit had no-one to confide in, so as usual he distanced himself and went for a long drive to clear his head.

But that night the two were inevitably drawn to one another, and Rogue found herself outside Gambit's room at 3am, without reason, wanting to open the door but seeking the inner strength to walk away.

The decision was unmade because Gambit flung the door open, he had heard her footsteps. He lifted her gently, before she could flee back to the safety of her own room. He had carefully robed himself, and she also.

He carried her to his bed, her legs placed carefully around his waist, where he lay her gently upon the ashen quilt. She looked up at him, his eyes conveying a passion she had once feared herself unable to feel. Her eyes communicating a sadness that broke Gambit's heart, and chilled his bones.

He climbed over her, as careful as she to avoid their skin touching. He opened her robe somberly, she wore black lace undergarments, his known favorite.

Grinning contently he lifted a single gloved finger and trailed it across her stomach. Tracing all the miniscule indents and details of her skin.

Rogue lay still as he reached her breasts and sought to reach into her bra. Rogue's heart rate increased tenfold and Gambit took note as her breathing became shallow.

He reached inside, gently massaging her nipple, with fingers that she imagined to be soft. He caressed her gently, and yet the fire in his eyes made her feel as though he burned to do more.

Rogue gently reached inside his robe, her hands gloved as always and gripped his shoulders for support as she reached a climax of sorts.

He took his hand now to her silken hair, which he tenderly rapped around his middle finger. His other hand pressed upon her back, thrusting her towards him.

Rogue uttered a moan as she began to de-robe him but something had changed in his manner, he pulled away from her, covering himself again.

"No Cherie, not Gambit's time. I live to pleasure you." He whispered as he traveled to the window, glancing at the full moon which to him, in comparisons to Rogue's beauty, looked vulgar and grey.

"That an't no fair trade hun and you know it." Now it was Rogue's turn to grin, as she lay herself on the bed seductively, tracing her hand across her breast.

Gambit turned from her, unmoving.

"No Rogue, once you taste Gambit there's no going back." He chuckled to himself.

Rogue jumped from his bed, insulted and humiliated she threw her robe on without a second glance and headed for the door but stopped short. She wouldn't allow him to have the last word.

"If you think so much of yourself then why won't you let me try you out!? You scared the anticipation will be better than the experience?" She shouted.

"Chere, please." He implored.

"Oh, let 'em hear it. Let them all know, Rogue can't get it, she'll never have it. She'll never know what it's like to…" Rogue broke down and sobbed silently.

Gambit rushed to her without a second thought. Pressing her robed body against his and comforting the only way he knew how; he held her silently. Hoping that the words he couldn't say would express themselves.

"I can't keep doing this, I can't keep doing this, to you." Rogue broke, sniffing.

"You think Gambit minds?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rogue dared to giggle under her breathe and then turned from him to leave.

"No, don't." He whispered and he moved to the bed. "Please, will you… Rest with me river rat."

Rogue joined him timidly and they lay together, under the cover. Rogue in Gambit's arms as she marveled at the moon's beauty and he marveled at hers.

The night was a long one, Rogue eventually drifted off, comforted by Gambit's arms but he did not sleep so easily. He didn't want to sleep; no dream was substitute enough.


	4. Shut it Swamp Rat

Chapter 4 - Shut it Swamp Rat

Rogue awoke to find the covers strewn across the wooden floor and her half naked body pressed against Gambit. She jumped back in surprise as she felt his warm skin on hers, an unfamiliar sensation passed through her.

She reached over, worriedly, searching for any sign of life. She half-expected him to be dead, how long had she been on him? If she was lucky he would just be unconscious, but since when had Rogue ever been lucky?

His breathing seemed normal; she looked at him, confusedly, searching for answers. His eyelids flickered, signalling sleep, not a coma state and Rogue leapt upon Gambit so that he woke with start.

"Calm it Rogue, Gambit was just getting a little shut eye," He smiled before realizing her, now, ungloved hands were resting on his muscled chest. "Rogue?" He breathed delicately.

"Hold up!" Rogue growled moving to the window and lifting it.

"No Chere, don't go."

"Couldn't if I wanted to." Rogue murmured, concernedly. "An't got my powers no more, sugah."

"Chere, Gambit think dat be a blessing in disguise." Gambit grinned reaching out to Rogue but she pulled away, so set in her ways.

"Shut it swamp rat! Something's wrong. Don't you feel it?"

Gambit gently fingered his pack of cards before giving a sigh of agreement. He rose and took Rogue gently in his arms.

She timidly touched his skin, afraid that it was yet another dream from which she would soon have to wake. But no, this was real, she could feel his skin on her fingers. It had been so long since she had touched flesh, she had forgotten it.

There was so much she wished to do to Gambit, so much she wanted him to do to her. She wanted to feel everything, to be able to remember it, to feel, to taste his skin. Feel him on her, in her, with her.

Gambit touched his hands upon her delicate back, this was truly all he had ever wanted but now, he was scared. He had spent so long wishing for this, wanting her that now that he had her he didn't know what to do.

Rogue rested her head on his bare chest, listening contently to his heartbeat. She felt so privileged; no-one else would appreciate listening to another humans heart beat as she did. She wanted to remember the sound, the feel of the thud against her ear because soon it would have to end.

She pulled away and Gambit reluctantly allowed her too. He knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to alert people, Professor Xavier and the rest of the team.

"Ah mon Ange, what can Gambit say to convince you to stay with me?"

"I'm right here hun, with you, but we have a responsibility. I need to know what's going on."

She dressed herself, and so did he, in a flurry of excitement. Then she grabbed his bare hand in hers and led him like a small child through to the meeting room, subconsciously alerting Professor Xavier who alerted the others.

Although her hand in his was not exactly what Gambit had imagined upon first being able to touch Rogue, he was satisfied with it. To feel her skin on his, her cold hand gripping his flesh, so tightly. She trusted him, he could feel that now.

She sent the message through the squeeze she gave his hand as the others assembled. He had never realized it before but some messages can only be sent via the body.

"So, no-one has access to their powers?" Asked the Professor concernedly.

The team had gathered around the table, Rogue sat contentedly on Gambit's lap as he stroked her crimson hair.

"Well you must professor, I called to you this morning, you heard me." Rogue said.

"Ah yes, I awoke and sensed something was wrong, unconsciously alerting you all but now I cannot hear anything." The Professor sighed.

Wolverine entered his face covered with specks of toilet paper; Jubilee stifled a laugh as he looked at her wearily.

"I cut myself shaving. I an't used to being careful Prof. and I don't like it." He growled, as Rogue hid her laughing eyes in Gambit's chest.

"Yes, we are all concerned Logan, it appears that last night our base, as it were, was infiltrated by a mystery suspect. For some reason his presense managed to allude us."

"Well let's just check the security tapes." Scott murmured, he was not a morning person persay.

"Yes Scott, that might work." Smiled the Professor.

"Yes, thank you Mr.Obvious." Wolverine glowered with contempt.

As the tape began to play the team groaned inwardly as a familiar face appeared.

"Mr.Sinister." Jubilee whispered "Let's go get him!" She jumped up, raring for some excitement.

"We shouldn't go straight away, I mean, we should wait a day, or two maybe." Jean looked at the Professor ominously, even though they were both without telepathy it was not needed to convey this message.

"Yes, erm, I agree, me and Beast can look over the facts." He answered.

"Gladly," Smiled Beast as Rogue and Gambit slipped off, unable to wait any longer.

They were shortly followed by Jean and Scott, her looking deeply into his brown eyes that she had so long been deprived of. Wolverine looked to Storm, and raised his eyebrows before they both went their separate ways.

"I never get to have any fun." Jubilee moaned, too young to truly appreciate what she was missing out on.


End file.
